


The Periodic Table of Pain

by NavigationByAtlas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bromance, FTM Trans, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Character, can be read as plance!!, i felt the need to do so, i love me a good lance/pidge bromance, i love projecting and as a transmasculine person on his period, lance is the middle child of 5, lance is the ultimate big bro because hes a middle child, nonbianary!pidge, so many bois, they/them pronouns for Pidge, trans!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigationByAtlas/pseuds/NavigationByAtlas
Summary: Pidge is on their period and Lance might just know a thing or two about how to help.AKA: I'm ftm trans and I like projecting.





	The Periodic Table of Pain

Pidge groaned loudly in the safety of the empty common room. They flopped down on the couch, surprisingly soft despite how solid it seemed. They set their laptop on the floor beside the seat, hugging their stomach and curling into themself. A knock sounded at the doorway, one of multiple into the room. Pidge didn’t even need to look to know who it was. “Go away, Lance, I don’t need your teasing right now.” When they didn’t get an immediate answer, Pidge glanced up. Lance was watching them closely, not a speck of humor on his face. “Lance?” Pidge didn’t move from their position. 

Lance took a step forward. “Pidge, are you okay? Do you need a pod?” He crouched beside them. Pidge tensed for a moment, riding out another cramp. God, what they wouldn’t do for Ibuprofen right about now. “Yeah, I’m fine,” they managed to say. Lance looked Unconvinced™, to say the least. “Maybe I should go get Coran,” Lance said, standing almost too suddenly for Pidge to catch his hand. “No, you don’t need to do that, I’m fine, really.” Pidge tucked their chin to their chest, hold tightening on the corner of Lance’s shirt, and they curled up a bit tighter. After a few seconds, they relaxed, muttering a sarcastic, “ow.” Lance frowned. “Pidge-” They cut him off. “Lance, I’m fine, okay? Just-” Pidge paused. “Feminine problems. You wouldn’t understand.” Lance looked confused for a moment before the realization seemed to hit him like a train. “Oh. OH- I have some stuff that might help with that, you know-” 

Pidge scowled at him. “Lance, please, you have no idea what this is like. I’m fine, I’ll probably bug Allura about it or something. You know, someone who might actually know what I’m feeling?” Lance looked hurt for a moment, and Pidge was instantly guilty. They had let their annoyance and hormone-jacked emotions take over. “Sorry,” they muttered. Lance’s expression changed from hurt to determination in a fraction of a second, and Pidge wondered how it was possible. In a moment, Lance was kneeling beside Pidge again, a slight frown on his face. 

“Listen up, Pidge, because I’m about to tell you something important. The only person on this ship to know is Hunk, and I’m only telling you so that, perhaps, you’ll let me help you. So don’t go spreading it around, okay?” Pidge glared at him. “Listen, Lance, just because you have sisters or whatever doesn’t mean you’re all-knowing about menstruation-” Lance held up his hand to stop them. “I have four siblings, Pidge, none of which were born with a female reproduction system. However! My mother did give birth to one female child. And yet, she has five sons!” He stared at Pidge, eyes boring into theirs, unrelenting. “Do you know what that means?” 

Pidge stared at him, baffled, for a moment. “No?” Lance didn’t miss a beat. “Think on it. You’re a literal genius, you’ll figure it out.” Lance thought a moment. “Give you a hint: Lance isn’t the name on my birth certificate.” Pidge scowled. “What?” Lance saw the exact moment Pidge figured it out, a smirk on his face the entire time. “Ohhh! Lance, you’re- really?” He nodded in confirmation. “Yep! I am officially two of the letters in LGBT.” Lance smiled. “So believe me, Pidge, when I tell you that I can help.” Pidge nodded, a bit embarrassed by their previous accusations. If Lance noticed, he didn’t mention it. Pidge thanked him telepathically, though they doubted it worked. Lance pressed his hands together. “So then, Pidgeotto, how about a heating pad and some hot tea?” Pidge smiled at him. “Sure. Thanks, Lance.” Lance stood to walk away, Pidge in tow, when they paused. “Oh, and, Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Never call me Pidgeotto again.”


End file.
